winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 126
The Witches Downfall is the final episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis The final battle against the Trix is about to begin, but this time Sky and a fully-powered Bloom have joined the fight. While Bloom battles Icy, the rest of the Winx girls battle Darcy and Stormy. Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna prevail over the two, while a harrowing battle of fire and ice results in Bloom's victory over Icy. With the Trix defeated and their army decimated, they are captured and promptly sentenced to rehabilitation in the Fortress of Light. Bloom and Sky imagine themselves having their first kiss, signifying the start of their romantic relationship. Meanwhile, at the end-of-school celebration party, each of the other Winx girls, except for Flora, start dating the the Specialist of their choice. Major Events *Bloom and Sky arrive at the final battle. *Bloom squares off against Icy. *Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna face off against Darcy and Stormy. *Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna beat Darcy and Stormy. *Bloom manages to defeat Icy. *Bloom and Sky imagine themselves having their first kiss. *The city of Magix is revived. *Miss Griffin takes measures to upgrade the evaluation process at Cloud Tower. *Headmaster Saladin receives word that the Council of Magix pledged funds to restore Red Fountain. *Knut is made a resident ogre at Alfea. *Mirta is an exchange student at Alfea. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy are sent to Light Haven, Pepe follows Icy. *This episode marks the last appearance of Pepe the duck and of the Undines, which make a short appearance during the party. *The Winx Girls have their first prom. *Stella and Brandon start dating. *Bloom and Sky start dating. *Tecna and Timmy start dating. *Musa and Riven start dating. Debuts *The guards from the Fortress of Light. Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Riven *Sky *Brandon *Timmy *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Faragonda *Griffin *Saladin *Codatorta *Army of Decay *Kiko *Pepe *Griselda *Knut *Mirta *Lucy Trivia * Even though Icy took Darcy's Dragonfire in the 4Kids Version, in an unedited clip, Darcy has a dragon in her background as she uses a dark blast. **In the Rai version of this episode, Stormy and Darcy don't give Icy their share of the Dragon Flame. It appears that Icy's share is just more potent. *This episode reveals how Kiko was able to pass through the barrier in Episode 2 by revealing he has magical powers. *In the Rai version of this episode, instead of talking about the party and no final exams, Faragonda talks about defining the concept of the modern fairy by introducing the word Winx in the Fairies' vocabulary. *In the Rai version of this episode, Bloom proposes a toast to Brandon and Stella. *In the Rai version of this episode, Bloom talks to Sky about her parents in the rooftop scene, not about going home over the summer. *In the Rai version of this episode, the Trix are going to Monastery of Roccaluce for a purification retreat, not to do-gooders boot camp. *Stormy was not seen in the storm when they were caught. Due to the fact she was the storm. *In the Rai version, there is an entire scene showing the Red Fountain's ruins, Cloud Tower, Magix, Black Mud Swamp, Lake Roccaluce and the underwater cave where Daphne's soul stays. *In the Rai version, in the final battle, Riven asks Sky about where he and Bloom have been, instead of Sky talking about how great Bloom is. *This episode marks the first kiss on screen though it was only imagined. *The 4Kids title of this episode, Fire and Ice is similar to the Season 4 finale, Ice and Fire, but with inverted words. *Redone scenes of this episode along with episode 19, 20, 22, 23, 24 and 25 were used in the Winx Special "The Battle for Magix". Scripts *4Kids Script Bloopers *When Faragonda and Griffin put the Flying Dungeon spell on Darcy and Stormy, Bloom can be seen on the right side of the screen. However, at this point in the episode, she was fighting Icy. Spells *Flora: **Flower Twister. Continuity *The Flora - Stormy rivalry is displayed in this episode. *Mr. Knut, at his own request, is now "ogre-in-residence" at Alfea. Scripts *Cinelume Script Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Caren Manuel = Stella, Darcy Kerry Williams = Flora Rachael Lillis = Miss Faragonda Michael Alston Baley = Saladine Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Dani Shaffel = Tecna Suzy Myers = Stormy Marc Thompson = Knut Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy Quotes "That's not the Dragon Fire! This is the Dragon Fire!" - Bloom As she arrives just in time. "Sorry it took me so long to get here you guys." '' '''Bloom:' arriving just in time. "She's got the Dragon Fire too?! That's not fair!" '- Icy' Icy: "I'm glad you got more Dragon Fire Bloom, cause now there's more for me to take!" Bloom: "You're not taking anything, the Dragon Fire's mine!" "Turn our Winx into a giant wall, bounce off of us like a rubber ball!" - Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna Counterspelling Stormy's Psychoclone. "Darcy and Stormy's monsters are disappearing but Icy still has hoardes of them." - Miss Faragonda as some of the Army of Decay is disappearing. "I really like it here at Alfea. Everyone's been so nice so could I stay, please? Flora has a magical herbal shampoo that would really help with the OBO." - Knut "You're gonna wish you never survived the destruction of Sparx!" - Icy Miss Faragonda: "Are you sure you don't want to stay for prom?" Miss Griffin: "We don't do prom we crash prom, so enjoy it. This'll be the one year we don't try and ruin it." Miss Griffin: "I thought a lot about what to do with those three witches, and I've decided to send them to do-gooders boot camp, where they'll sweeten the evil out of them." Miss Faragonda: "I hear everything there is terribly cute." Miss Griffin: "It is. They're going to be absolutely miserable." "Dude, you made it. I was starting to get worried about you." - Riven to Sky as he arrives. Sky: "When this is over I want to take her out on a real date. I'll get her flowers and everything." Riven: "With that kind of power you'd better treat her right. Know what I'm sayin'?" Bloom: "I'd like to propose a toast, to friends." '' '''Sky': "To new friends, and old ones." Brandon: "And to Princesses." Stella: "Let's toast to non-royalty people too. We can not forget about them. Cause, you know, they might be kinda cute." (giggling) Tecna: "And to Bloom." Musa: "A special shout-out to Bloom." Stella: "When she got here she didn't have wings and today she saved the whole realm of Magix." Everyone: "To Bloom!" "This has been a unique year, capped by a day of extraordinary magic. You certainly behaved like true Alfea girls. You did well. In fact, you did so well I fell it's unnecessary to have final exams this year. You're all passing with honors. Now let's begin our celebration. It is time to Par-tay." '- Miss Faragonda' Videos 4KidsVersion: Rai Version: 300px300px300px Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids